Set fire to the Rain
by HellsingValentine28
Summary: -I don't want to get closer to anyone -Why? -Because they'll end up dying or leaving me behind -I won't... -Kankuro/Oc


**I made this oneshot for a friend a while ago and I posted on my quizilla's account.**

**Note: I don't own Naruto nor the OC **

Inspired on the Song: Set fire to the rain by Adele

***FLASHBACK 14 Y.O***

My head keeps spinning, I keep walking with no destination at all, nowhere to belong...

I left everything I had at Kusagakure ( Hidden Village in the grass) which let me tell you is not a lot. My entire clan was killed, since then I kept on wandering, surviving by working at random restaurants but never staying at a village more than a week.

Ever since my family passed away I became more independent, I didn't want to get any closer to anyone, why? Because they'll end up dying or leaving me behind, my father's last words were "Nothing lasts forever, learn to move on without looking back."

As I kept walking the weather and the surroundings started to change, I took me a little to adjust to the sudden change, I felt my legs go numb, I've been walking for the last couple days without sleeping or eating, even when I heard some voices behind me I just ignored them and kept walking, after a few minutes I couldn't take it anymore, I dropped to floor unconscious (sp?)

Trying to wake up I heard some voices wherever I was...

"How is she doing?"

"She'll probably wake in a few hours, did you prepared her room?"

"Yeah but the Kazekage wants to talk to her as soon as she wakes..."

The voices were talking about the Kazekage which means I'm in Sunagakure...

I woke up to find two nurses, they told me I was unconscious for two days and that the Kazekage's children found me near the gate's of Sunagakure, they gave me some food and new clothes.

After taking a shower and changing into the new clothes, the nurses told you to go to the Kazekage's office right away. Leading you out of the hospital, a car was waiting for you. Wondering why the Kazekage would want you, since you changed your name the day you left Kusagakure and everybody thought you died the same day as your clan, it was weird someone that important would care for a simple wanderer.

Knocking on the door a bitter voice allowed you to come in. The people in the room set their eyes on you, there were two guys and a girl about your age and a mean looking older guy, he told you to take a sit...

"Miss Niimura, are you aware of why I called you?"

"My name is Aomori Nami" you said trying to keep calm

"Young girl, did your parents never told you lies are wrong?"

"...How did you find out?" You answered never looking at him

"You have the birth mark of the Niimura clan and the tattoo on your wrist credits you as their Heiress."

Then he handed you a scroll, finding this went you opened it:

To: The Fourth Kazekage (he's the fourth right? _)

From: Daisuke Niimura, Leader of the Niimura Clan

Masahiko (since he doesn't really have a name I'm giving him the name of his seiyuu xD), my wife gave birth to a girl, which means the alliance between Sunagakure and Kusagakure will happen as promised.

Making this engagement official, I'll send my daughter to your village when she is old enough, by the time your son Gaara of the Sand and my daughter Kayako Niimura reach the age of 16 the marriage will take place.

At the end of the letter there was the seal of our clan and the signature of my father. I felt back stabbed, my father made an arranged married and hide it all this time.

"As you can see, now that you are here in Sunagakure as the fiancee of my son Gaara" he points at a red haired guy- you will stay in the village until we prepare everything for your wedding, you have two years to prove you are worth as the bride of a son of a Kazekage.

"And what if I'm not?" I said cutting him off.

"We kill you."

I tried to stay calm but this guy had a deathly serious look.

"You'll start training with the medical ninjas, our village needs someone that's useful for war as well as you'll be working in the Tea House with Temari, the future wife of Sunagakure needs to be a proper lady too and you won't leave the village without my permission, you got it?".

**_Is this guy serious? Not even my family was this bossy **_ " Hai sir..." I sighed, my freedom was taken away, I know what you are thinking, why don't you just escape?, well I don't have any ninja training, second you can't break an alliance between villages only the Leader or the groom can do that.

I had to embrace my new fate, Suna was my new home. The Kazekage left the room leaving me with the girl name Temari, my new fiancée and a weird looking guy, they looked at me analyzing me closely, however Temari came to me with a smile on her face, she seemed the nicest of the three.

"Etto...Kayako-san would you like me to show you your new house?"

I nodded and walked with her.

****F.F

"So...how do you feel about...well..." Temari tried to make a conversation but I was so deep in my thoughts and so angered about everything I kept my mouth shout so I won't say anything bad to her.

"Don't worry everything will be fine - she gave me a small smile" I know Gaara is a little cold but he can be nice when you get to know him...

"I don't care if he is the nicest guy in the world...I want my life back..." she had a sympathetic look and sighed.

"Well we are here" we stopped at a medium size house not so far from the Kazekage's building, giving me the key, I opened the door, everything was new and clean.

"I hope you like it"

"It's nice..."

"I'll see you at the Tea House tomorrow at 10 am."

"I don't know how to get there" I told her emotionless

"Hm...I'll send Kankuro, he'll take you..." she said goodbye and left me with my thoughts.

Exploring the house, there was food on the fridge, beauty supplies in the bathroom and some new clothes in the closet I changed into the new pj's and went to sleep.

The next morning I did the whole routine, eat breakfast, take a shower, blah blah blah, there was a knock on my door...

"Are you ready?" Kankuro said with a smug look on his face.

"Hai..." I closed the door and walked with him, i could see he was annoyed of silence...

"Ahh! Say something this is killing me!"

"What do you want me to say?" I answered in the same tone, it looked like no one talked to him that way...

**Kankuro's P.O.V**

*_Wtf is wrong with this girl? she had the guts to talk to me that way, great now she's looking at me like a weirdo_* "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"Actually yes you do, you have make up all over your face..."

_*Is she thinking I'm gay or something like that?* "_It's kabuki makeup!"

"Whatever... just tell me where this damn Tea House is so I can walk by myself."

*_Now she wants to leave me? I got up early just to be left out, hell no!*_ I threw her on my shoulder and carried her to the Tea House ignoring her yelling, something told me this girl will change boring Suna into something interesting...

After a tiring day learning the Tea ceremony with Temari, I finally laid on the bed and fell asleep...=/= F.F (yeah I'm lazy to write the whole thing ).

Over the days I began to open up, something I haven't done in a couple years, most of the days Temari hanged out with me in the village or my house, we were walking to the training field of the medical ninjas, my smile faded when i saw that idiot again...

"Kankuro what are you doing in here?"asked Temari

"Just...passing by..." he said looking away

"This is only for medical ninjas" I bitterly said

"Temari is not one, then why is she here" He replied

"I'm just walking with her, why don't you go and play with your dolls..."

"Well I wanted to walk here too!"

"Shut up you two!" I sighed in annoyance, they didn't listen to me, so I left them fighting...

**F.F

Two years have passed by so quick, Suna has become my home and I grew closer to Temari, sometimes with Kankuro when he is not annoying me and even Gaara specially after he became the Kazekage he showed a softer side.

I trained hard to be the best medical nin in Suna, in a few months I'll have the title of the medical chief in Suna and someday I'll take Tsunade's title as the best medical nin in the world...

For some reason Kankuro came everyday to the hospital, sometimes with a light injure sometimes with a big one, the nurses said this behavior started the day I started to work in the hospital. Here it goes again, nothing last forever and my happiness was no exception, specially the day when Temari showed up at my house with a big box, inside it...my wedding dress...

**F.F Kankuro's P.O.V** (btw they are getting married on Konoha because Suna is an ugly place hahaha and most of their friends are there )

I was in Gaara's room dressing in my suit, today is their wedding day...Gaara didn't seem to mind this, probably because he only thought of this as an alliance between villages and it was his job as the Kazekage to keep everything in peace and order.

I spent two years in hopeless flirting with her, yeah I used to annoy her but it was just like a kids romance when the boy picks on the girl just to be noticed, I was heartbroken when she was too naive to notice.

I got myself injured everyday just to go to the hospital and see her but as she grow she turned from a pretty girl to a beautiful woman and most of the guys drooled over her but were too scared to do anything either because she was Gaara's fiancée or because my crush on her was too obvious and they were afraid of me too.

Gaara noticed my frown.

"What are you still doing here?" Gaara snapped me out of my thoughts

"Wha-at?"

"I said what are you still doing in here?, if you love her you should go after her and stop this thing."

Gaara was right, I got up and went to her room...

****END KANKURO P.O.V

****Your Room

Temari did your hair and you were ready to leave when someone opened the door making a loud noise, you turned around to find Kankuro in his suit and without his makeup. Temari left so you two could be alone.

*Kankuro's P.o.v*

_*Wow...she looks gorgeous... it's now or never...*_ I was ready to tell her everything I was hiding all this years but Naruto told us everything was ready and he dragged me out of the room...

*End P.O.V*

*_That was...weird...*_

Gaara's P.O.V

Looks like Naruto screw it up, I knocked on Kayako's door ignoring the superstition of looking at the bride but it didn't matter I wasn't going to marry her anyways...

"Kaya-chan..."

"Etto...what's wrong Gaara-kun?"

"The wedding is over... I don't want this and neither do you, I'll find some other way to make the alliance, now get out of here and find that idiot Kankuro..." I gave her a small true smile and she gave me a small hug.

End Gaara's P.O.V

"Kankuro!" Kayako found him leaning on a tree with a sad face

Kankuro turned around slowly with a surprised look

"Kaya...what are you doing here? The wedding already started..."

"No, Gaara broke the engagement..."

**_Thanks brother...**_ "Kaya...I-i...have something to tell you, it's been on my mind since the day I met you - he hold you in a sweet embrace - you are everything I ever wanted, yeah I know I annoy you everyday but you don't know the effect you have on me... it's almost toxic, I get myself into danger just to go to the hospital to see you only if it's for 5 minutes but being next to you it's what makes my life have sense..."

I slapped the back of his head and let a chuckle escape my mouth

"What took you so long?" I smiled and kissed him.

At first he was surprised but it wasn't so long until he kissed back, stepping back to take some air he said -You know I'm an idiot...but I'm your idiot- we kissed again with a happy Gaara looking at us...

* * *

**That was my first story on Fanfiction, I hope you guys liked it, if you did please review, cuz I know I'm not the best writer and my English still sucks (LOL), I'd like to know where am I lacking on and I'f you hated well just stfu and don't read my stuff :forever alone: jk jk **


End file.
